yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flight to Equinelantis/Yuna's recovery/Many Meetings/The Fate of the Amulet
Here is how Princess Yuna recovered in Equinelantis in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Later, Scorpan came to the rescue. Scorpan: She's badly injured. She's not going to last. We must get her to King Solar Flare. John Smith: Be careful out there, Scorpan. Scorpan: I'll take care of her, You two worry about watching over the foals and children. (took off) Snowdrop: What's Scorpan doing? Princess Skyla: Those dark monsters are still out there. Princess Flurry Heart: They are after the Amulet and the Journals. In the skies, Thunderclap and his gang of Pterodactyls are on the move. Scorpan: Oh, Great. Thunderclap. Thunderclap: The Storm Provides! Thunderclap and his gang begin the chase as Scorpan carries Yuna. Scorpan: Hang in there, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (resting) Thunderclap: Give up the foal! Then, A bright light was shown as the Pterodactyls flew away. It was Master Eon arrived on Marahute. At Equinelantis, Yuna was waking in a dream, Surrounded by white light. Princess Yuna: Where am I? King Solar Flare: You're here in Equinelantis, Of course. Princess Yuna: Grandpa Solar Flare. King Solar Flare: Yes, I am here. And you and Master Eon're lucky to be here too. Master Eon: A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, But you have some strength in you, (smiles) My dear princess. Princess Yuna: What happened, Master Eon? Why didn't you meet us? Master Eon: Oh, I'm sorry, Yuna. (sighs) I was delayed. Flashback shows Master Eon being thrown to the ground on the roof top of Jafar's domain. Master Eon: Oof! Jafar: (points his staff) Tell me where the Amulet and the Journals are, Eon! Master Eon: NEVER! Jafar uses his staff to throw Eon across the rooftop and leave him lying in midair off the edge of the roof. Jafar: I will not ask again, Eon! Master Eon sees a moth passing. Jafar: Where are the Amulet and the Journals?! (lifts his staff and throws Eon face first back onto the roof top) Master Eon: (gets back on his feet) You will never bring back The Darkness, Jafar. He scrambles to his feet and jumps from the roof top and on Marahute. Jafar: So be it! Marahute flies off over the Mountains as dawn rises. The flashback ends as Yuna wondered who it was because of. Princess Yuna: It was Jafar, Was it? Master Eon: Yes. But, Let's not worry about that. Princess Solarna: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Solarna. Princess Solarna: You had us worried, Baby sister. Ford Pines: Glad you're okay, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Ford. Yuna walks out onto his balcony and looks out on Equinelantis. She walks around with Solarna and suddenly comes across the rest of Yuna's friends and family. Princess Luna: Yuna! Sweetie! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! You're here too!? Hiro: We've missed you so much, Yuna! Snowdrop: We're glad you're okay. Princess Twila: We all are. Dipper Pines: Here are your Journals. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Dipper, Mabel. Mabel Pines: You're welcome. Then, Yuna saw Star Swirl reading his scroll. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: Hello, Yuna my dear! Princess Yuna: Star Swirl! (hugged him) Star Swirl the Bearded: Look what I've wrote for you to read. (shows her the story scroll) Princess Yuna: "There and Back Again... A Ponies Tale" by Star Swirl the Bearded (flicks through the pages looking at the maps and drawings and scribbling) This is wonderful, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: You've always come along way, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's just my surviving ways. Then, Connie came to see Yuna. Connie: Yuna, Come here! Princess Yuna: What is it, Connie? Connie: There's something you must see. Princess Yuna: Like what? Connie: (researching on Journal 10 showing the Darkness) Princess Luna: At least Yuna is in good hooves again. Hiro: And how. Meanwhile, Master Eon and King Solar Flare were looking down at Yuna and her friends from a balcony. King Solar Flare: Her strength returns. Master Eon: I know. King Solar Flare: And yet to come so far, still bearing the Amulet, She has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil. (walks over to a carafe of wine) Master Eon: It is a burden she should never have had to bear. (shakes his head) we can ask no more of Yuna. King Solar Flare: (turns to look at Master Eon, speaks seriously) Master Eon! The enemy is moving the dark forces are massing in the east, the sight of The Darkness is fixed on Equinelantis ..... and Jafar you tell me is on the move... Our list of allies grows thin! Master Eon: His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Jafar has crossed orcs with goblin men, He is breeding an army in the caverns of his domain. An army that can move in sunlight and gather great distance at speed. Jafar is coming for the Amulet. King Solar Flare: This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the alicorns. We do not have the strength to fight Armageddor. Eon! The Amulet cannot stay here. Even, the Journals will be protected by the foals from evil. Master Eon looked down. He leans on the balcony and looks out. He sees John Smith riding into Equinelantis. Then, Kayley, Garrett and Cassim were walking with Prince Derek.. all look in wonder at this place. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225